Black Widow vs Mad Mod
by AlphaGodzilla19
Summary: Mad Mod decides to send Black Widow a lesson. This is basically a crossover between Marvel's Avengers: Ultron Revolution and the 2003 Teen Titans show.
1. Chapter 1

(This story is a crossover between Marvel's Avengers Assemble animated series and the original Teen Titans 2003 TV series)

(Black Widow starts to wake up with a huge gasp)

Black Widow: Huh?

(Black Widow finds herself clamped to a chair with her wrists and ankles securely bound)

Black Widow: What the?

(Black Widow struggles against her bonds, but couldn't)

Black Widow: OK, what is this place and where am I?

Mad Mod: Why you're right where you belong my duckie,

(Black Widow see Mad Mod standing on a balcony)

Mad Mod: You're in school!

(Mad Mod slides on the stair railing and lands near her)

Mad Mod: You're the only student at Mad Mod's school for Bratty Teenage Do-Gooders!

(Mad Mod holds out his cane)

Mad Mod: And it's high time someone taught you a lesson!

(The ruby on his cane flares as Black Widow had a concern look on her face)

(Mad Mod walks towards Black Widow as she struggles to free herself)

Black Widow: I gotta get loose!

Mad Mod: Don't even bother escaping Red, that chair was design for you.

(Mad Mod leans to her face)

Mad Mod: Not even your skill can help get you out of this trap.

Black Widow: Don't bet on it!

(Mad Mod straightens up, glances over at Black Widow, and thrusts his cane to her face as the ruby flares more intensely while Black Widow tries to recoil herself away from the flare)

Mad Mod: Well don't even underestimate me Red!

(Mad Mod backs off)

Mad Mod: I didn't go through all the trouble building this school and filling that warehouse with knockout gas, just to bring you here!

Black Widow: Ok Mad Mod, so what do you want?

Mad Mod: Just what I said dearie.

(Mad Mod leans to her face)

Mad Mod: To teach you a lesson!

(Mad Mod backs off again)

Mad Mod: Yes, I've been watching you misbehave, and I hate misbehaving people!

(Mad Mod points his cane to three pictures of Black Widow. The first one features her fighting along side the Avengers, second one features her saving a baby kitten from a fire, and the third one features her fighting Hydra agents)

Mad Mod: Fighting crime! Saving lives! Interfering with the plans of hardworking villains! Why you're nothing but a trouble making spy!

(That last sentence made Black Widow angry)

Mad Mod: You'll learn your place soon enough! You see, I'm older then you, so I'm bigger, badder, and better!

Black Widow: Are you ki-

(Black Widow gets whacked in the head by Mad Mod's cane)

Mad Mod: Your in my word now, and you're getting out til you learn some proper respect!

Black Widow: I will get out, and when I do-

(School bell rings)

Mad Mod: Oh dear, that the bell, my duckie.

(Mad Mod salutes)

Mad Mod: Off to class!

(A trapdoor opens and Black Widow falls into a classroom in a perfect landing. Mad Mod's face appears on a chalkboard)

Mad Mod: Now how can I teach you if you won't sit still and listen?

(A wooden hand extends from the chair's top edge and grabs Black Widow's head)

Black Widow: Huh?

(She tries to wiggle out from the grasp, but no luck)

Mad Mod: One of my hypnoscreen shall do the tricks!

(The chalkboard face of Mad Mod swirls into a hypnoscreen)

Mad Mod: As it will erase anything in your brains as well!

(Mad Mod laughs)

(Black Widow is doing her best to resist looking at the screen)

Black Widow: (straining in every word) Can't let him hypnotize me!

(Black Widow starts to succumb to the effects of the hypnosis, but manages to resist and tip the chair onto its side, breaking one of the wooden arms, revealing her wrist is held down by a metal clamp. Black Widow then flicks a small lockpick out from one of her stingers and uses it to free arm and throw the wooden chair on top of the clamp at the hypnoscreen. Black Widow then frees her other limbs and gets off from the chair)

Mad Mod: Naughty, naughty. If you're gonna destroy school property, then school will destroy you.

(Two busts resembling Mad Mod starts flying and began shooting lasers at Black Widow, causing her to roll down the floor and avoiding them with her ballet dancing skills)

Black Widow: OK, enough of this!

(Black Widow grabs out her stock sticks, leaps into the air, destroying the two busts, and jumps into the damage screen and lands into a tunnel)

Black Widow: Whoa.

(Black Widow gets back up and rubs her wrist)

Black Widow: I'm glad not to be in school.

Mad Mod: Don't be so sure my duckie.

(Black Widow turns around to see Mad Mod standing behind her)

Mad Mod: You maybe out of the classroom, but class is never dismissed.

Black Widow: We'll see about that.

(Black Widow attempts to catch Mad Mod by shooting a zipline from her one of her stingers, but he dodges and hops onto the top surface)

Black Widow: What the?

Mad Mod: Next lesson. Physics!

(Black Widow is annoyed as she puts her hand on her face)

Black Widow: You've gotta be kidding me?

(Mad Mod jumps runs off from Black Widow as he jump onto the bottom surface, and runs through two large doors)

(Black Widow runs after him, kicks the two doors open, only to see an atrium)

Black Widow: This place is weird.

Mad Mod: Hey you.

(Mad Mod whistles as Black Widow see him on the staircase)

Mad Mod: Back from where it started, right my duckie?

Black Widow: Stop calling me duckie!

Mad Mod: Let me think about it, no!

(Black Widow runs on the steps when the staircase is moving like an escalator)

Mad Mod: Next Lesson. Running exercize!

(Black Widow grunts while running on the moving staircase)

Mad Mod: How ironic to think children don't listen to their elders, but someone like you need to learn discipline!

(Black Widow shoot some small energy bolts at Mad Mod, but he dodges them)

Mad Mod: Hey! No trying to blast the teacher while he's talking!

(Black Widow shoots the zipline again as it embeds itself to the wall above the doorway as Mad Mod escapes. The Super Spy then pulls herself up and made her way to the top, kicks the doors opens with one kick, only to end up at the atrium again)

Black Widow: What? Are you kidding me?

(The doors close behind Black Widow as she walks)

Black Widow: Stop playing games with me! Where are you?

(A painting on the wall pops out, showing the hypnotic ring pattern as Black Widow covers her eyes)

Black Widow: Can't be hypnotized! Can't be hypnotized!

(A long metal arm reaches up and grabs Black Widow's head)

Black Widow: Can't be hypnotized! Can't be hypnotized!

Mad Mod: You gotta be brainwashed love, that's how you become a proper student.

Black Widow: I'm not gonna be brainwashed ever again!

(Black Widow kicks the long metal arm as it breaks)

Mad Mod: I'm right here!

(Mad Mod pressed the ruby on his cane as the doors behind him opened)

Mad Mod: Bye!

(Mad Mod leaves as Black Widow follows him into the hallway, running pass through paintings of Mad Mod)

Black Widow: If I see this guy on another painting, I'm gonna scream.

(Black Widow is running in a hallway, still trying to capture Mad Mod and escape from his world of illusion. However, Mad Mod keeps avoiding her by disguising himself as a painting and leaves)

(Black Widow opens a door, a hypnoscreen pops out as she closes her eyes quickly and shuts the door)

Black Widow: Okay, wrong door.

(Black Widow tries to search for an exit)

Black Widow: There's gotta be a way out?

(Black Widow saw two doors opened up, revealing a peaceful meadow)

Black Widow: Huh? It can't be?

(Black Widow runs towards the meadow, which turns out to be a fake fabrics. By the time it was torn up. Black Widow gets dumped onto the floor)

Black Widow: Oh come on! Right where I started!

(Black Widow is back in the atrium as a section of the floor flips over, bringing Mad Mod into the room)

Black Widow: Right you are my duckie.

Black Widow: You!

Mad Mod: Class is over and you didn't learned a thing.

(The doors behind Black Widow closes by themselves as the platform Mad Mod is standing began to float in mid-air)

Mad Mod: There's only one way for you to make it up.

(The walls fall forward, revealing a black and white pattern)

Mad Mod: You'll have to repeat the entire lesson!

(Mad Mod laughs maniacally)

Black Widow: This is the weirdest day in my life.

Mad Mod: Time for class my love, get back to your seat!

Black Widow: Not a chance!

(Black Widow charges towards Mad Mod, but several of his busts began to attack her with buzzsaws and lasers, but luckily she manages to dodge them thanks to her peak human condition as she destroys some of them with her shock sticks and kicks one with a laser chainsaw through the giant hypnoscreen, causing a huge rip hole as the bust explodes)

Black Widow: Now you.

(Black Widow is on a collusion course with Mad Mod, the latter pressed the ruby on his cane, causing some of the floor tiles to rise up as square columns)

Black Widow: Coward.

Mad Mod: You don't call the teacher a coward!

(Black Widow shoots a zipline from her gauntlets as it embeds itself to a column. Black Widow then swings to Mad Mod's platform and faces the British villain)

Mad Mod: One way or another, you're going back to your seat my love.

Black Widow: Like that's gonna happen again!

(Black Widow tries to kick Mad Mod, but he simply dodges it, plants his cane upright, and balances on it)

Mad Mod: Nice try my love.

(Black Widow tries to grab the cane, but her hand phases through the cane)

Black Widow: A holographic. If the cane's not real, then he must be an illusion too.

(Black Widow charges to a rip hole as jumps into it, opens a panel, pulls out some wires as everything began to crash as Black Widow arrives at the room where the real Mad Mod has been the whole time)

Mad Mod: No! My Machines, where I get my hands on that duckie, I'll-

(Black Widow is right is front of Mad Mod, causing him to panic)

Mad Mod: Oh no!

(Black Widow grabs him, leaving a smirk on her face)

Black Widow: Now that school is out, your penalty for kidnapping an Avenger is 10 years of detention.

(Mad Mod gulps in fear)

(The end)


	2. Chapter 2

(An alternate ending for Black Widow vs. Mad Mod)

(Black Widow is on a collusion course with Mad Mod, the latter pressed the ruby on his cane, causing some of the floor tiles to rise up as square columns)

Black Widow: Coward.

Mad Mod: You don't call the teacher a coward!

(Black Widow shoots a zip line from her gauntlets as it embeds itself to a column. Black Widow then swings to Mad Mod's platform and faces the British villain)

Mad Mod: One way or another, you're going back to your seat my love.

Black Widow: Like that's gonna happen again!

(Black Widow tries to kick Mad Mod, but he simply dodges it, plants his cane upright, and balances on it)

Mad Mod: Nice try my love.

(Black Widow tries to get Mad Mod, but a bust flies above her as two thin metal arms came out from its shoulders and grab Black Widow's wrists)

Black Widow: Let me go!

(Black Widow is out in a half-spreadeagle as she is brought to the ground)

Mad Mod: Time to go back to your my duckie.

(Black Widow is being seized by a chair that's behind her)

Black Widow: No!

(Black Widow's arms and legs get clamped down)

Mad Mod: Now you're mine again my duckie!

(Mad Mod laughs as Black Widow struggles to get out of her chair)

Mad Mod: Now, I think it's time for a brain erasing trance.

(A hypnoscreen appears on a monitor)

(Black Widow is thrashing from side to side with her eyes tightly shut, but two thin arms came from behind the chair)

Black Widow: I'm not gonna let you hypnotize me!

(The arms grab Black Widow head and force her to face the hypnoscreen)

Black Widow: No!

(Black Widow closes her eyes, but the wooden arms pry them back open)

(Black Widow starts to succumb to the hypnoscreen)

Mad Mod: Looks like the mighty Black Widow has fallen to my hypnosis.

(Mad Mod laughs)


End file.
